


Colegio de Magia y Hechicería

by NynhaGraek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amortentia, F/M, Harry Potter AU, Kidge - Freeform, Lotidge, Quidditch
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NynhaGraek/pseuds/NynhaGraek
Summary: Si a Pidge le preguntas cuando comenzó su rivalidad con Keith Kogane, ella probablemente no tenga una respuesta. Keith si tiene una respuesta. Infantil, por supuesto, pero la tiene.La rivalidad que parece mas bien un coqueteo divierte a sus amigos de la infancia, pero el caer en distintas casas no les impide continuar con su amistad.(Harry Potter AU)





	Colegio de Magia y Hechicería

Keith miró de forma aburrida la pluma en su mano, sin duda alguna, esa semana había sido la más larga de su vida por algún extraño motivo que aún desconocía.

Miró a Lance, quien estaba sentado a su lado derecho. Su compañero se divertía lanzando guiños y besos a la Ravenclaw morena que estaba a una mesa de distancia. A su izquierda, Hunk prestaba atención a la clase mientras jugueteaba con el borde de su uniforme.

El profesor Iverson se paseaba de un lado a otro del salón, probablemente hablando de lo mismo de hace varias horas.

Los hilos rojos de su bufanda juguetearon en su rostro, llamando su atención y haciendo que su vista se dirigiera hacia abajo. Una maraña de cabello miel estaba frente a él.

El cabello de la chica se paseaba de un lado a otro cada que ella hacía un ligero movimiento con su cabeza, provocando cosquillas a las que ya estaba acostumbrada en su nuca.

Miró atentamente como la mano de Pidge se movía con rapidez, anotando toda la información que podía. Las hebras castañas lo tentaban a acercarse y acariciarlas.

— ¡Kogane! —la voz del profesor Iverson retumbó por el salón, deteniendo su mano.

— ¿Qué? —juró que una vena se había resaltado en la frente del mayor por la furia.

— Mencione los ingredientes que pedí. Ahora.

No tenía el humor de soportar a Iverson, nunca participaba en su clase, a pesar de saber la mayoría de respuestas.

No sabía de que hablaba el profesor, y sabía que si le pedía repetir la pregunta, Iverson estallaría y serían puntos menos para Gryffindor.

— No... No lo sé.

Escuchó a Lance contener una risita y a Hunk reprenderlo. No había manera de que ellos lo ayudasen, Lance había estado ocupado con Allura y Hunk probablemente había estado mirando a Shay en la mesa de los Hufflepuff.

Y no era secreto que Iverson llamaba la atención de Keith porque lo odiaba, al menos desde que perdió la visión temporalmente por un mal hechizo que él había lanzado en primer año.

Una pálida y delgada mano frente a él se levantó.

"Aquí vamos" pensó aburrido.

— Para hacer la poción multijugos son necesarios 12 crisopos que han sido previamente guisados por 21 dias, 16 escrúpulos de descurainia sophia recogida durante la luna llena, 1 onza de antimonio crudo —la voz de Pidge sonaba clara a pesar de la rapidez con la que hablaba— 4 sanguijuelas, 2 hojas pulverizadas de centinodia, 3 dracmas de sal amoníaca, una parte de un cuerno pulverizado de un bicornio —Iverson se acercó al escritorio de Pidge, buscando algo que demostrase que la pequeña Holt estaba haciendo trampa, pero no encontró nada para incriminarla— mercurio, escofinas de salitre, gusarajo, piel seca desmenuzada de una serpiente arbórea africana, y, claramente, algo que contenga ADN de la persona en quien el consumidor se transformará.

Probablemente Iverson la reprendería por hablar sin permiso en clase, porque aunque Pidge fuese hija de dos famosos magos, la mejor de la clase y consentida de muchos profesores, Iverson también la odiaba. Durante el primer año, la escoba de Pidge había sido la causa de dañar el ojo de Iverson que había salido libre del ataque de Kogane.

Más que odio, Iverson temía un poco a los jóvenes.

Pero antes de que el estricto profesor pudiese emitir una palabra, unos aplausos resonaron.

— Impresionante —sonó la voz de la profesora Honerva entrando en el salón, claro, estaba orgullosa del conocimiento de una de sus favoritas— 50 puntos para Slytherin.

La mesa de color verde festejó, Lotor, quien estaba a un lado de Pidge, la rodeó con su brazo derecho por los hombros y la despeinó mientras sonreía.

— Bien hecho, Pidge —felicitó Lotor a la castaña en su oído.

Keith rodó los ojos por el fastidio, no solo Pidge había robado una respuesta que él conocía a la perfección (la conocía si la leía, pero estaba seguro de que su ejemplar en proceso era una prueba de que él la dominaba, ¿No?) sino que ahora su casa tenía más puntos. Tomó el pergamino frente a él, lo hizo bola, aprovechó la conversación entre profesores y se lo lanzó a Lotor, logrando que este se alejara de Pidge en busca del culpable.

— ¿Algún problema, Kogane? —sonó la voz de Lotor mientras se giraba hacia él, claro, Lotor seguramente quería matarlo por acumuladas situaciones que Keith había interrumpido, pero el hijo de Honerva no lo demostraba, era muy controlador con sus emociones.

— Creí que eras el cesto de basura.

Antes de que Lotor pudiese devolver el comentario, Pidge se dio la vuelta y sonrió a Keith.

— Parece que llevo mejor la apuesta, ¿No, Keith?

Soltó una risa nasal.

— Ni lo creas. Solo son 50 puntos, podemos recuperarnos y dejarte atrás rápidamente.

— Sin embargo, ambos sabemos que tus problemas de conducta no ayudarán a ganar —Pidge se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Keith.

— No creo que los artefactos que rompes con tus experimentos raros te den mucha ventaja —sonrió Keith acercándose aún más— Al finalizar esto, Gryffindor habrá ganado y tendrás que lavar cada una de mis túnicas y uniformes de Quidditch.

— Me temo que Slytherin ganará, y quien acabará lavando y organizando mi habitación será otro, mientras que yo disfrute de un viaje a Italia.

Iverson y Honerva seguían con su conversación, los rostros de Pidge y Keith seguían a centímetros uno del otro, técnicamente susurraban cada una de sus respuestas, aunque el resto suponía que era lo de siempre, la batalla que Pidge y Keith habían desarrollado en base a quien ganaría la copa de las casas. El perdedor sería un esclavo personal del ganador por un mes.

— ¿Hay algún hechizo para romper la tensión sexual entre estos dos? —sonó la voz de Lance por todo el salón, provocando que Holt y Kogane se separasen y que salieran unas pequeñas risas de Hunk y Allura.

Al finalizar la clase, Pidge se fue con sus amigos (los cuales, a pesar de estár en diferentes casas, lo serían siempre. El lazo que los unía se remontaba a su infancia y la elección de un sombrero parlanchin no lo cambiaría), encontrando a Allura recluida cariñosamente en los brazos de Lance, a Shay sonrojada mientras hablaba con Hunk quien rascaba su nuca de forma apenada, y a Keith cruzado de brazos mientras los miraba aburrido y algo incómodo. Se colocó al lado de Kogane y miró al resto.

— Ustedes no pueden estár separados ni por una clase, tengan algo de auto control y respeto por la inocencia del resto —comentó Pidge de manera burlona.

Shay se sonrojó aún más y entrelazó su mano con la de Hunk, Allura se dio la vuelta, pegando su espalda al pecho de su novio mientras este la abrazaba.

— Ni hablar, señorita —comentó la morena— Lance es mi novio y tengo derecho a estár con él el tiempo que quiera.

Tras decir eso, Allura giró su rostro y besó a Lance, quien devolvió el gesto con gusto.

— Que lindos —sonrió Shay.

Hunk tomó el rostro de su novia y comenzó a repartir besos por sus mejillas, nariz y frente, apretando delicadamente su rostro y murmurando cumplidos entre risas.

Pidge y Keith se miraron de reojo, incómodos. Dieron algunos pasos en direcciones contrarias para separarse.

Las parejas seguían con sus muestras de afecto.

— Iugh —se quejaron al unísono. Allura se separó de Lance.

— No sean infantiles. Keith, Pidge tiene algo de derecho por ser la menor, pero tu eres el mayor del grupo ahora que Matt y Romelle están en otro grado.

— ¡Já! —se burló Pidge de manera triunfal. Keith rodó los ojos y frotó su mano en la cabeza de Pidge, despeinandola mientras ella se quejaba.

— Aunque tú tampoco tienes mucha defensa —razonó Allura.

— ¿Por...? —sonó la voz confundida de Pidge.

— Se de buena y secreta fuente que...

— ¿Tus ratones espía? — trató de adivinar Pidge interrumpiendo a Allura, cortando la inspiración de la morena.

—... Mi fuente afirmó que mañana tendrás una cita con Lotor —sonrió Allura.

— ¿Qué? — Keith se tropezó con sus propios pies cuando intentó moverse.

— Me invitó ayer —Pidge se encogió de hombros— No pensaba aceptar, pero creo que últimamente estoy estresada, me merezco una salida.

— ¿Y torturarás a Lotor? Sabes, odio a ese tipo, pero no le desearía ni de broma una cita contigo —la voz de Keith sonó burlona y Pidge sonrió de la misma forma, acercándose a Keith.

— ¿Seguro de que no estás celoso, Keef?

— Tan seguro como de que eres un constante dolor en mi trasero, Kat.

El grupo rodó los ojos, sin duda alguna, estaban fastidiados ligeramente. Eran años aguantando el ambiente de coqueteo raro que el par manejaba. No sabían si estaban hartos de las peleas o del hecho de que ellos no notasen lo visible para el resto. Pero estaban dispuestos a darles su tiempo.

Después de todo, las mejores cosas se obtenían con el tiempo y no inmediatamente.

Una idea había llegado a Keith. Quizá era algo extremo, pero, quizá en un futuro sería producto de risas.

Faltaban 10 minutos para la cita de Pidge y Lotor. Katie probablemente estaba lista, y Lotor estaba perfectamente dormido y encerrado en un armario.

Dejó caer algunas hebras del blanco cabello de Lotor en el caldero.

No sería Lotor quien participase en la cita de esa tarde.

— Viejo, no creo que sea una buena idea. Se que tú y Pidge no son los más afines, pero no le harías algo así, ¿Verdad? —sonó la voz preocupada de Hunk.

Keith se detuvo en seco.

— No es grave. No soy tan cruel como para lastimarla en serio, solo voy a hacer quedar a Lotor en ridículo, no le haré daño a Pidge. De todas formas, a ella no le gusta el niñito de mami —comentó Keith.

— Yo no estaría tan seguro —canturreó Lance, ganando la atención de ambos Gryffindors frente a él— Seamos honestos: Lotor es casi el sueño de toda chica, es listo, apuesto, tiene una familia poderosa, es educado, buen bailarín, jugador talentoso, etc, ¿Crees que a Pidge le es indiferente?

Keith guardó silencio y lo meditó por unos segundos. Aunque no era como si le importasen mucho los sentimientos románticos que Pidge podría albergar hacia Lotor, ella estaba en su derecho, él no tenía ningún poder sobre Pidge, además, ocurriese lo que fuere, él no debía sentirse mal por una relación entre aquel par.

Y ahora que lo pensaba bien, no sabía porque estaba haciendo eso, no sabía el porque de su necesidad de evitar la cita.

— Bueno... —su brazo se detuvo y comenzó a dudar— No lo arruinaré, solo haré que Lotor actúe más loco de lo usual y Pidge quiera huir... Eso no es malo, ¿Verdad?

Lance y Hunk se miraron.

— Entonces, te harás pasar por Lotor con la poción multijugos para ir tú a la cita con Pidge —afirmó Hunk.

— Sabes que lo necesita. Quizá se le vaya la ceguera —comentó Lance agotado.

Sin más objeciones, Keith bebió la poción, sintiendo como poco a poco su cuerpo cambiaba, su cabello crecía, su altura había aumentado, su piel era ligeramente morena, su cabello era blanco y sus ojos eran verdes.

— ¿Cómo me veo? —preguntó Keith a Lance y Hunk.

— Ridículo —se burló Lance pasando un espejo a Keith. Una copia perfecta de Lotor.

— Bien, solo tienes 2 raciones más, como máximo la cita durará 4 horas, bebiste lo suficiente para 120 minutos —aclaró Hunk.

Keith salió del lugar, no sabía muy bien donde habían acordado verse Lotor y Pidge, así que no tuvo más opción que vagar por la escuela hasta encontrarla, ubicandola rápidamente a la mitad del campo de quidditch hablando con un Gryffindor: James Griffin.

Miró algo sorprendido el cabello de Pidge, probablemente había bebido alguna poción, los hilos miel llegaban hasta su cintura. Tragó en seco, casi arrepintiéndose de haber sustituido a Lotor.

— ¡Hey, Lotor! — la voz de Pidge lo sacó de sus divagaciones, se acercó rápidamente.

—Hey...

— Te veo luego, Katie —se despidió James mientras se dirigía al otro lado del campo, Keith lo siguió con la vista.

— Estaba pensando en visitar a Coran, creo que acaban de traerle un huevo de dragón desde Alemania, debemos evitar que lo llame "Dragon Coranico" durante todo el curso —sonrió Pidge.

Eso indudablemente llamó la atención de Keith.

— ¡Seguro! —afirmó alegremente. Pidge lo miró confundida— Oh... si, seguro. Como sea.

Fingió aburrimiento y comenzó a caminar desganado, Pidge lo miró aún más confundida.

Keith se detuvo en seco para luego corregir su postura. Maldito Lotor y su manía de caminar como si tuviese una tabla en la espalda.

"Es horrible"

"Me recuerda a cuando golpee a un hipogrifo"

"¿No hay manera de correr a los sangre sucia?"

"Odio a los Hufflepuff"

"Los Gryffindor son unos imbéciles"

"Malditos nerds de Ravenclaw"

"Luce como el abrigo de mi abuela"

"Oh, recuerdo cuando baile esa rara canción muggle llamada Macarena"

Durante las dos horas que llevaban en la cita, Pidge no pudo dejar de observar como "Lotor" parecía pacífico y a los segundos comenzaba a actuar de manera extraña e insultar hasta a su sombra.

— ¿Cómo es posible que olvidases tu alergia a las mandrágoras? —se burló Pidge al ver el rostro completamente rojo de su compañero mientras intentaba rascarse con furia por todo su cuerpo.

Pidge sonrió mientras amarraba su cabello en una coleta lateral y se sentaba cerca del lago, su acompañante se acomodó a su lado.

Pidge llenó una cantimplora con agua y agregó uno de los extraños polvos que llevaba en su bolso, se lo entregó a Keith.

— Bébelo —ordenó.

Keith la miró desconfiado.

— No intentas envenenarme, ¿Cierto?

— Lotor, no seas llorón —se burló Pidge.

Las mejillas de Keith se encendieron y la bebió de golpe, sintiendo a los segundos como la comezón disminuía.

— Gracias...

Pidge se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta el tronco de un árbol, sentándose bajo su sombra y golpeando el suelo a su lado, dándole señal a Keith para tomar asiento.

— Yo...

— Hoy fue un día raro —habló Pidge repentinamente— Pero gracias por estár conmigo, Lotor.

La culpa invadió ligeramente a Keith mientras recordaba las palabras de Lance.

¿Qué tal si Pidge de verdad quería esa cita con Lotor? Él la estaba arruinando.

La cabeza de Pidge se apoyó en el hombro de Keith, poniéndolo tenso. El brazo de la menor se entrelazó al del joven mientras entrelazaba los dedos de la otra mano. El clásico olor a pergaminos, tinta fresca y vainilla de Pidge se sintió aún más cerca.

La culpa en Keith aumentó. Sentía que él no podía ver eso, que era una momento privado solo entre Pidge y Lotor, la culpa y la tristeza por los sentimientos de ambos lo hicieron querer huir.

— Lamento haber actuado como imbécil, aunque lo hago a diario —quizá no podía cambiar lo ocurrido, pero podía intentar repararlo— Hoy... no ha sido mi día, ¿Te parece si tenemos otra cita mañana?

"Y esta vez si será con el verdadero Lotor"

Pidge sonrió.

— No hay problema. Se que en esos momentos no eras tú —comentó Pidge. Keith se puso aún más nervioso— Lamento la presión que te pones a ti mismo para ser perfecto, supongo que estás estresado.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio.

— Si, uh... el estrés me está matando...

Un búho se posó en las ramas de un árbol al otro lado del lago, Keith lo miró fijamente y soltó una risa.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— El búho. Recuerdo que en primer año el gato de Keith estuvo por secuestrar a tu búho Rover, casi lo matas.

Pidge lo miró fijamente para después reír de la misma manera.

— Rover aún huye de Kosmo, pero creo que él intenta pedir perdón. Eso o los ratones que le lleva son una trampa.

— Tiene métodos raros para hacer las cosas, es como su dueño, supongo. Y Rover es de los búhos más veloces, sin duda, es el mejor... al igual que su dueña.

Pidge apretó más el brazo de Keith.

Keith usó la mano libre para juguetear con las puntas del cabello de Pidge y enredar sus dedos en él. Pidge soltó un suspiro.

— Creo que debo volver —murmuró Pidge algo decepcionada.

— Oh... — también hubo dolor en la voz de Keith.

Pidge se acercó y besó la mejilla de Keith. Este llevó su mano al sitio besado, procesando lo ocurrido.

— ¿Te veo en el castigo que nos puso el profesor Adam? —la voz tranquila de Pidge sonó mientras se alejaba.

— ¿Castigo? —¿Pidge había sido castigada junto con Lotor?

Una sonrisa picara curvó los labios de Pidge.

— El castigo, Lotor. El que nos puso en profesor Adam cuando vio que nos estábamos besando en el almacén.

La boca de Keith se abrió con sorpresa, pero cuando pudo procesar lo que la castaña había dicho, ella ya había partido hacia su dormitorio.

— ¡Pidge! ¡¿Cómo te fue?! — la voz de Allura sonó alta cuando Pidge llegó a su habitación.

— Excelente, Allura —sonrió mientras se dejaba caer en su cama con pereza.

— ¡No seas así! ¡Dame detalles! ¿Lotor te trató bien?

— Lotor no fue a la cita —comentó despreocupada.

Allura se congeló.

— ¿Qué? Pero... ¡Ese hijo de...!

— ¡Ésta bien! Habló conmigo y la cita se canceló, solo salí a dar un paseo.

— Pero...

— Tranquila... Hoy fue un día mejor de lo planeado.

Pidge sonrió mientras acomodaba su almohada, dispuesta a dormir.

Otro día podría torturar a Keith mentalmente por tratar de hacerla caer con una poción multijugos.


End file.
